Hermanos jinchuriki
by Zable-Z
Summary: ¿que habría pasado si Nagato/Pain y konan hubieran desertado de akatsuki? ¿que habría pasado si hubiesen encontrado a un huérfano malherido, que luego decidieron adoptar? ¿que pasaría si ese huérfano fuese hermano espiritual de naruto? ¿que pasaría, si ese huérfano tuviera el zorro de nueve colas en su interior? les mostrare que habría pasado.
1. como, cuando y donde

(Universo alterno, muchas cosas cambian, entre ellas la edad de algunos personajes, sus habilidades, y la historia que tomaron)

*gran bostezo* dios… pero que aburrimiento, ¿cuándo me puedo ir?-dijo un adulto sentado en una superficie escamosa, no se podía ver su rostro o cuerpo, porque tenía encima una túnica negra, era de noche, y la luna se veía preciosa en medio del cielo alumbrando el bosque, sería perfecto de no ser por la enorme bestia que estaba destruyendo todo.

¡Cuando terminemos de sellar al zorro de nueve colas!-dijo un rubio adulto parado encima de un sapo enorme, el cual intentaba detener a un zorro gigante de nueve colas.

Ya veo, bueno, mejor te ayudo, vamos amigo, arriba-dijo y la superficie donde estaba sentado se movió, en realidad él estaba encima de un dragon rojo, el cual comenzó a volar hacia el zorro.

Ok hokage, en cuanto des la orden lo sellamos-dijo el del dragon haciendo sellos con las manos mientras sobrevolaban al zorro.

¡AHORA!-grito el rubio y el que tenía la túnica salto del dragon, todavía haciendo sellos mientras caía, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cabeza del zorro, el rubio termino de hacer los sellos y salto hacia el zorro.

¡jutsu de supresión divisora de almas!-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, el zorro profirió un terrible rugido y comenzó a brillar, lentamente comenzó a encogerse mientras seguía rugiendo, mientras más se encogía el zorro, mas parte de su alma retiraban.

Caug- tosió el hombre de la túnica y de su boca cayeron unas gotas de sangre.

¿Estás bien?-dijo minato viéndolo preocupado mientras seguía con el jutsu.

Creo que ocupe demasiada energía alargando la vida de tu esposa y la tuya-dijo el hombre.

¿Qué? ¡Te dije que solo hicieras el jutsu con mi esposa! ¿Cuándo me aplicaste el jutsu a mí?-dijo minato sorprendido y enojado.

Cuando partimos hacia aquí-entonces volvió a toser, el justsu que le estaba aplicando al zorro comenzó a debilitarse, y estaba a punto de romperse.

Necesitare ayuda… bueno de todas maneras es mi fin-entonces el hombre de la túnica sostuvo el jutsu que le aplicaba al zorro con una sola mano y la otra la alzo al cielo, profiriendo una canción con voz seria y grave. (Recomiendo leer los versos primero y luego las anotaciones)

Yo soy el dueño del fuego y de los cielos.

El padre de las tormentas y de los truenos-el cielo comenzó a ponerse rojo obscuro.

La vida de cualquier ser me pertenece.

Y de ser necesario me alimentare de ellos si mi poder crece-nubes de relámpagos rojizos comenzaron a arremolinarse justo arriba del hombre

¡Yo soy el dios dragon de la creación!

¡Y también el demonio de la destrucción!-un rayo de proporciones titánicas cayo justo en la mano de el de la manta y debido al poder la túnica se quemó en menos de un segundo, se puedo ver a un adulto con los ojos completamente cerrados con un sello en los parpados y el cabello carmesí, mostraba todos los dientes con colmillos afilados y tenía el ceño fruncido, la parte superior de su ropa también se desintegro, mostrando diversos sellos alrededor de su cuerpo, los cuales brillaban con una luz roja.

ROOOOOOAAARR-rugió el hombre igual que un dragon, hizo que el zorro redujera su tamaño mucho más rápido, entonces comenzó a sacarle un parte de la carne al zorro.

¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Contrólate amigo! ¡Tú puedes!-dijo minato temiendo que su amigo devoraría al zorro, pero este solo saco un pedazo de la carne del zorro mientras este seguía encogiéndose.

¡Minato termínalo!-dijo con la voz mezclada con un rugido, minato lo hizo y termino de sellar al zorro, solo quedaban las marcas de las huellas del zorro en la tierra, también los alrededores humeaban un poco, al igual que las manos de minato y el cuerpo entero de su amigo

¡Amigo! ¡Rápido! ¡Debemos llegar a la aldea! Sujétate-dijo minato poniendo el brazo libre de su amigo en sus hombros y comenzaron a dar grandes saltos en el aire dirigiéndose a la aldea, entonces el otro hombre que aún tenía el trozo de carne del zorro en su otro brazo comenzó a envolverlo con su chakra, una mezcla de dorado y rojo que se arremolinaban cada vez más rápido, soltó a minato y se paró al borde de un acantilado, entonces minato descendió.

¿Qué haces? No hay tiempo-dijo minato, pero el hombre no se detuvo y siguió concentrando su chakra.

¿Qué hace…. No, no lo hagas-dijo intentando detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde, su amigo vertió absolutamente todo su poder y el alma del zorro en el trozo de carne, también le paso su propia energía vital, causando un resplandor que se podía ver desde cualquier parte del país del fuego, entonces dijo las palabras más poderosas y aterradoras.

Banbutsu Sōzō-cuando el resplandor ceso, el amigo de minato tenía un bebé en los brazos, estaba dormido, pero tenía el sello del zorro en su abdomen y unos bigotes marcados en las mejillas, además su cabello era de un rubio rojizo.

c-cuídalo minato, envíalo fuera de esta aldea, pero cuídalo por favor-dijo el hombre entregándole el niño a minato, y se inclinó hacia atrás cayendo por el precipicio, pero entonces el dragon apareció justo a tiempo y el amigo de minato cayó en la espalda del dragon, el cual comenzó a volar hacia el horizonte, hacia la luna, donde se perdió de vista.

Adiós Akaryu, nos vemos-dijo minato con el niño en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la aldea a gran velocidad, la verdad era que lamentaba mucho la pérdida de su amigo, pero si no los hubiese salvado a él y a su esposa ninguno de los dos habría sobrevivido.

(Unas horas atrás)

Minato y su esposa embarazada huían de un edificio que se les venía encima, Minato la llevaba en brazos pero no iban a alcanzar a escapar, el edificio estaba a punto de aplastarlos.

Te amo Minato-dijo la esposa de este, Minato solo la beso e intento cubrirla con su cuerpo, y cuando la obscuridad de la muerte estaba a punto de tocarlos.

¡Ryuusengan!-hubo un resplandor rojo y el edificio que estaba a punto de matarlos ya no estaba, solo había polvo en el aire y una persona con una túnica con el brazo extendido

Rápido Minato, no hay tiempo para sorprenderse-dijo Akaryu, alentando a su amigo para que se moviera, acompaño a su amigo hacia el hospital, donde dejo a su esposa para luego ir a buscar al zorro de nueve colas.

(Volviendo con Minato)

El cuarto hokague se encontraba en el hospital, su esposa acababa de tener a naruto, mientras él estaba con su hijo, le dejo al "hijo" de Akaryu a Tsunade, la cual miraba al niño un poco enternecida, luego de unos minutos Minato fue a buscar al bebe e invito a Tsunade a entrar para que viera a su hijo.

Se parecen un poco-dijo minato viéndolos.

Me encantaría cuidarte de por vida Naruto, pero nuestra vida solo se extiende un par de años, luego de eso mi destino y el de tu madre será el mismo… la muerte-le dijo a naruto el cual estaba dormido a un lado del hijo de su amigo, entonces minato lo tomo.

Tu tendrás el nombre de uno de los hombres más fuertes que he conocido, te llamaras Akaryu… Akaryu uzumaki-dijo Minato sonriéndole al bebe.

(Siete años después).

La aldea oculta de la niebla estaba en caos, todos buscaban a "alguien", todos querían matar a ese "alguien", desde que un ciudadano de aldea lo ordeno y los convenció que ese "alguien" era la causa de sus problemas, ese "alguien" estaba escapando por el sendero principal, su ropa estaba muy manchada y rasgada, traía una polera verde y unos pantalones cortos azules los cuales tenían sangre en las rodillas por las veces que se tropezó, estaba llorando, sus lágrimas caían al igual que la lluvia, lluvia que empapaba todo.

¡Ahí esta!-grito un aldeano con una antorcha, los demás se alertaron y comenzaron a correr en dirección al niño, el cual seguía llorando, la horda furiosa se acercaba cada vez más, al igual que sus katanas, entonces comenzaron a llover los shurikens y los kunais hacia el pequeño, debido a que su cuerpo era pequeño muchos de ellos eran esquivados, el cansancio estaba llegando al niño, pero seguía corriendo.

¡Por favor paren!-dijo el chico, entonces uno de los kunais llego justo en su pierna derecha.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHH-grito el niño al caer, los aldeanos aún estaban lejos, estaba a punto de llegar al bosque, intento levantarse pero entonces otro kunai le llego en el hombro derecho, el niño profirió un segundo grito esta vez mas desgarrador, aun así se levantó y cojeo hasta un árbol, se escondió detrás de este, la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a marearlo la vista comenzaba a nublarse.

No, no quiero que termine así-dijo levantándose, cojeo mas, los aldeano estaban por llegar al bosque, el niño siguió cojeando y encontró una especie de parque, era un circulo de unos 4 metros a la redonda en medio del bosque en el cual solo había pasto y una banca, en esa banca estaban sentados un hombre y una mujer, ambos bajo un paraguas y mirando unas túnicas a sus pies, completamente inexpresivos, mirando las empapadas túnicas negras con nubes rojas.

s-se…ñor-dijo y callo, cuando el hombre lo vio se levantó de inmediato, tirando el paraguas se acercó al niño, vio con horror sus heridas, lo último que vio el chico fueron los ojos de ese señor, los ojos purpuras y con círculos de ese señor y lo último que escucho fue…

Konan rápido necesito ayuda- entonces la mujer se acercó en ese momento, el chico perdió el conocimiento.

(En el interior de su mente)

¿Uh?, ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo mirando a su alrededor, estaba en un prado, los arboles eran de madera morada con hojas celestes, el cielo era naranjo y las nueves celestes, el pasto era azul verdoso, miro a su alrededor y avanzo un poco, entonces sintió un…

¡ahí esta!-dijo la voz del mismo campesino, solo que esta ves estaban mucho más cerca, además los aldeanos se veían diferente, tenían la piel negra, los ojos rojos brillantes, el cabello blanco resplandeciente, sus dientes eran afilados y grandes, se acercaban a gran velocidad, alzando sus katanas, el niño estaba paralizado por el terror y los aldeanos llegaron donde estaba el, entonces del cielo cayo una llamarada azul enorme, para cuando esta termino los aldeanos ya no estaban, entonces el chico sintió unos pasos detrás de él y se dio vuelta, sintió como unos brazos suaves lo levantaban y lo abrazaban.

Tranquilo, no te preocupes, yo te protegeré-dijo la voz de la mujer, el niño solo pudo ver su cabello rojo y solo pudo sentir su aroma, el aroma de las flores combinado con aire puro, pero entonces el cielo se volvió rojo y apareció un gran ojo en él.

Hola chico-dijo una voz ronca y grave.

Wua-dijo el chico despertando asustado, el sol del medio día le daba en la cara, tenía una venda en su brazo y en su pierna, miro a su alrededor, estaba en una amplia habitación en una cama bastante grande, además tenía vista a un hermoso jardín.

Lo sabía, estoy muerto-dijo el chico desanimado, entonces una chica entro por el jardín, tenía el cabello azul-morado, y una flor de papel en este, tenía un kimono morado con bordes verdes con un gran escote lo que resaltaba su busto copa C y un cinturón rojo, traía una bandeja en los brazos con un tazón de ramen

¿Eres un ángel?-dijo el niño hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica, esta solo se rio de forma adorable.

No-dijo dejando la bandeja en las piernas de naruto-pero gracias por el cumplido-dijo revolviendo el cabello del niño el cual se sonrojo.

Y no estás muerto, ahora come, alguien quiere verte en el jardín cuando termines-dijo la chica y se fue, el chico termino de comer el ramen el cual estaba delicioso y luego fue al jardín, cuando llego encontró al señor que lo había ayudado, traía puesto un yukata negro con verde, miraba calmadamente una fuente en la cual habían algunos peces koi.

Buenos días señor-dijo el chico arrodillándose.

No tienes que arrodillarte chico, hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho-dijo mirándolo y acercándose a él, lo miraba con esos mismos ojos purpura, unos ojos con circulo dentro de círculos.

Yo me llamo Nagato, ¿tu cómo te llamas?

M-mi nombre es Akaryu Uzumaki-

Continuara…

Lamento las faltas de todo tipo, no soy un experto en la serie naruto, agradecería su tolerancia, no es obligatorio dejar reviews pero me alegrarían.


	2. de vuelta al juego

U-Uzumaki-dijo el usuario del Rinnengan, un poco impresionado.

Si, gracias por cuidar de mí-se inclinó otra vez- pero debo irme, no quiero traerles problemas.

Akaryu -dijo Nagato, el chico asintió.

¿Quiénes Fueron tus padres?-pregunto él.

No sé- estaba triste

Lo lamento-

No importa, además nunca los conocí, supongo que nadie quiere tener un hijo como yo-dijo sonriendo desanimadamente.

Yo si-dijo Nagato mirándolo fijamente-Lo decidí mientras dormías y pude… convencer al jefe de tu aldea a darme tus papeles de adopción-dijo riendo maliciosamente.

e-eso significa que…-dijo comenzando a llorar el niño.

Supongo que me puedes decir Otou-san-dijo Nagato sonriendo.

Otou-san-dijo y corrió a abrazar a Nagato, el cual sonrió, el chico repetía Otou-san, varias veces, pero entonces se detuvo.

Esa chica que estaba antes en la habitación-

¿Te refieres a Konan?- el chico asintió- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

¿Ella es mi oka-san?-dijo el chico, Nagato sonrojo un poco, algo no muy normal en él.

n-no, ¿ella y yo?, no, no emm, no, ella es tu one-san-dijo Nagato aun un poco sonrojado.

Ohhh, ya veo, por cierto Otou-san ¿Dónde estamos?-

En nuestra casa, es la casa que hice para descansar, muy pocas personas conocen esta ubicación- Akaryu apretó un poco a Nagato-¿Qué pasa hijo?

¿Qué pasa si los habitantes de la aldea oculta de la niebla vienen?-dijo el niño al borde de las lágrimas, no quería perder a su familia.

No te preocupes, tu Otou-san y one-san son muy fuertes-dijo Nagato revolviendo el cabello de su nuevo hijo- jamás dejaremos que te hagan daño.

Quiero que me entrenes Otou-san-dijo de repente.

¿Entrenar? ¿Para qué?-dijo Nagato sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

Quiero poder, quiero ser fuerte-dijo Akaryu mirando el suelo, apretando los puños, el silencio surgió y solo se oía el viento y el sonido del agua.

¿Para qué quieres poder?-dijo Nagato serio.

Sin poder no se puede defender nada-dijo el chico mirando a Nagato, era difícil mantener contacto visual con Nagato.

Está bien, te entrenare-dijo Nagato mirando hacia la fuente de nuevo, entonces una persona llego caminando hacia ambos pelirrojos.

¿Ya terminaron?-dijo Konan sonriendo.

si one-san-dijo Akaryu, lo cual sorprendió a Konan.

o-¿one-san?-el chico asintió sonriendo, entonces en un movimiento rápido, Konan abrazo a Akaryu, poniendo la cara del chico contra sus pechos mientras lo abrazaba.

¡tengo un hermanito!-decía, mientras seguía abrazando a Akaryu el cual estaba completamente rojo a punto de tener un sangrado nasal, Nagato tenía una gota en la nuca.

Esto será interesante-dijo sonriendo.

(8 años después)

Por las puertas de konoha se acercaban cuatro personas, dos pelirrojos, un peli-plateado y un rubio.

Ha pasado mucho-dijo el pelirrojo de cabello erizado, el rubio asintió sonriendo, esas cuatro personas eran, Nagato y jiraira, los cuales se habían reconciliado y naruto junto a Akaryu, los cuales se hicieron muy amigos, naruto traía puesta una chaqueta negra con rojo, unos pantalones negros, y una polera de maya lo cual dejaba ver su torso trabajado, Akaryu traía puesta una chaqueta larga con líneas rojas en los hombros, unos pantalones negros y una polera ajustada roja que dejaba ver su torso casi igual que naruto, Nagato traía una polera de mangas cortas azul, una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones negros con una línea azul en su pierna izquierda, jiraira traía su atuendo de siempre.

¿A quién tienes ganas de ver naruto?- pregunto Akaryu, el rubio se sonrojo un poco.

Es obvio que a Hinata ¿no?-dijo el rubio mirando a Akaryu.

Sí, me lo imagine, desde que te dijo que sentía amor por ti el día que nos fuimos a entrenar, no has parado de hablar sobre ella-dijo Akaryu, recordando las noches en las que naruto le hablaba durante horas sobre Hinata y al día siguiente era ferozmente apaleado por el entrenamiento y la falta de sueño

Por lo menos no me enamore de mi jonin-dijo naruto enojado

¡No me gusta Kurenai-sensei!, es-es- es solo que es muy atractiva-dijo el pelirrojo sonrojándose-por lo menos no me quedo babeando media hora pensando en la fantasía que tienes de Baa-chan dentro de un tazón de ramen-Akaryu contraataco

¡¿Cómo lo... digo, ya no es tan frecuente… no tanto… eso creo, por lo menos no tengo relaciones con mi hermana-dijo mirando malévolamente a Akaryu

¡No hago esas cosas con mí-

Oni-chan-dijo Konan a gran velocidad e hizo su famosa "prisión de busto" una temible técnica que podía matarte de un sangrado nasal y/o por asfixia, Konan había refinado esa técnica y sabía ocuparla a la perfección, pudo meter la cara de Akaryu entre sus pechos a pesar que Akaryu era un poquito más grande que ella, es una técnica mortal e imposible de esquivar.

¡Te extrañe tanto! ¡Mucho! ¡Mucho! ¡Mucho!-decía mientras no aflojaba su ataque, hasta que soltó a Akaryu, el cual estaba rojísimo, el también extraño mucho a su nee-chan pero no podía demostrarlo de esa manera, así que se quedó sin palabras, mientras naruto se reía.

¿No qué no?-dijo naruto, pero entonces alguien apareció detrás de naruto.

N-naruto-kun bienvenido-dijo Hinata la cual se movió ágilmente y pego sus armas copa doble D en la espalda de naruto mientras lo abrazaba y hacia presión.

Hi-hi-hi-hi-decía naruto mientras su cara era un poema, es la misma cara que tendría si hubiera visto que su local de ramen favorito hubiera cerrado para siempre, pero al mismo tiempo está viendo desnuda a Hinata, solo imagínenlo.

¿Te estas riendo? o intentas decir "Hinata"-dijo Akaryu riéndose- ¿tú le dijiste que hiciera eso?-dijo preguntándole a Konan, la cual solo sonrió sacando la lengua, entonces Akaryu abrazo a Konan.

Yo también te extrañe mucho Konan-la chica se sonrojo porque la llamo por su nombre y por ese sorpresivo abrazo.

b-nuevo yo me tengo que ir, vamos Hinata, dejémoslos continuar-dijo Konan tomando la mano de Hinata, la cual estaba a punto de desmallarse y se fueron corriendo erráticamente y chocando a algunas personas, dejaron a ambos chicos confundidos, Nagato estaba demasiado distraído viendo konoha como para prestar atención, al contrario de jiraira el cual estaba anotando todo en una libretita murmurando algo parecido a "me are rico con esto jeje", luego de que la confusión paso, los cuatro fueron hacia el despacho de la hokague, la cual los esperaba ansiosamente a todos, en cuanto llegaron…

¡Naruto, Akaryu! ¡Par de tontos! ¡Como los extrañe!-dijo mientras dio un salto hacia los chicos y ocupo la "prisión de busto doble" no era tan mortal como la de Konan, pero la hokague también sabia usar la técnica muy bien, Shizune solo miraba con vergüenza ajena.

También te extrañamos Baa-chan-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Sobre todo naruto, pero creo que está un poco desilusionado al ver que no estás en un tazón de-dijo Akaryu pero Naruto le tapó la boca mientras reía nerviosamente.

Ahahahaha, si, ¿para qué nos mandó a llamar?-dijo Naruto mientras seguía tapándole la boca a Akaryu, pero entonces Tsunade se puso muy seria.

No queremos a tu padre aquí Akaryu-dijo de repente Tsunade, Nagato solo frunció un poco el seño y Akaryu se sorprendió de sus palabras, Tsunade fue directo al grano, al parecer no le gustaba tocar ese tema

¿Esto es porque no les deje a los del departamento de ciencia mi Rinnengan verdad?-dijo Nagato.

Es la única manera para poder olvidar tu pasado, los líderes del país del fuego quieren obtener el poder de tus ojos a cualquier precio y decidieron chantajearte-dijo Tsunade apenada.

¿Esto es por lo de las nubes rojas?-dijo Akaryu, hace unos años Akaryu encontró el traje de akatsuki de Nagato y tuvieron una charla sobre cómo se convirtió en terrorista y como deserto, Nagato pensó que su hijo se enojaría, pero lo perdono porque se arrepintió y deserto, Konan no ha sido chantajeada de ningún tipo, debido a que deserto antes de hacer cualquier acto terrorista.

Si, hijo, es por lo de las nubes rojas-dijo Nagato.

Tengo dos opciones-dijo Nagato serio-pero una de ellas pondría en riesgo a mi hijo, prefiero irme de la aldea-dijo calmadamente pero a la vez triste.

Otou-san-dijo Akaryu.

Tranquilo hijo, estaré bien ¿recuerdas, tu Otou-san es muy fuerte, pero hasta que esto se resuelva debo volver a nuestra casa-dijo revolviendo el cabello de su hijo.

Está bien, nos vemos Otou-san-dijo sonriendo débilmente Akaryu

Nos vemos hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de lo fuerte que te has vuelto, además, ten-le da dos pergaminos de invocación- ábrelo cuando estés solo, son mi regalo de despedida- dijo Nagato y se fue, dejando a Akaryu triste.

Tranquilo ya verás cómo resolveremos todo-dijo Naruto poniendo la mano en su hombro.

Tengo ganas de matar a alguien-dijo Akaryu y todos se alertaron, instintivamente poniendo sus manos en algún arma, o cargando sus puños con chakra.

Y también quiero ramen, creo que primero ira el ramen-dijo enderezándose, sonriendo.

l-lo superaste rápido-dijo naruto.

No debo preocuparme, Otou-san me cuido durante mucho tiempo, ahora debo demostrarle que puedo ser fuerte, además él es muy fuerte y puede cuidarse solo, además dijo que tenía dos opciones, pero una me ponía en peligro, debo corresponder agradecido por su sacrificio-naruto y todos en general sonreían por lo mucho que había madurado, en especial Shizune.

Bueno… ¿no hay nada más que hacer verdad?-

No, no por hoy, deberían descansar y ver a sus amigos.

Hai-dijeron ambos, sonriendo, luego salieron de la habitación, y dejaron solo a jiraira con Shizune y Tsunade.

¿Sabes cuál era la otra opción Tsunade?-la hokague negó con la cabeza- la otra opción era pasarle su Rinnengan a Akaryu-dijo el peli-plata y se fue también, dejando a Tsunade pensando en el poder de un jinchuriki combinado con el Rinnengan.

(En la calle comercial de konoha)

Por dios, que hambre tengo-dijo Naruto.

Hace mucho que no como en ichikaru, se me hace agua la boca-dijo Akaryu, cuando llegaron al local, comieron como si no hubiese un mañana, hasta que ambos quedaron Full, eso fue porque el viejo invito, se arrepintió después de decirlo, aun así se alegró de ver a sus mejores clientes otra vez, al igual que su hija.

Gracias viejo-dijo Naruto al salir del local, la noche se manifestaba en el cielo, luego de la comida siempre da sueño.

Nos vemos mañana naruto-

Nos vemos Akaryu-dijo naruto y ambos se fueron a sus casas.

(En casa de Konan)

En realidad era la casa donde se hospedaban los tres, pero después de que se fueran a entrenar, la casa fue propiedad de Konan, Akaryu entro alerta, esperando un ataque sorpresa.

Hm, creo que desistió-dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Bienvenido a casa Oni-chan-dijo Konan, no usaba nada más que un delantal de cocina, estaba arrodillada encima de la cama con las piernas levemente separadas, estaba rojísima pero no se veía nerviosa, tenía una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

K-K-K-K-K-iba a decir Konan, pero la chica hizo un lazo de papel y atrajo al pelirrojo hacia ella, Akaryu se sonrojo más.

Te amo, Oni-chan-dijo Konan antes de plantarle un beso a un sorprendido Akaryu, sus pensamientos se revolvían en su mente.

Me di cuenta que te amaba cuando te fuiste, tal vez incluso antes, sé que no se deben hacer este tipo de cosas entre hermanos pero-no alcanzo a terminar porque Akaryu le dio un beso, Konan abrió mucho los ojos, fue un beso de unos diez segundos.

O-Oni-chan, ¿tú también me quieres?-Akaryu negó con la cabeza, lo cual impresiono a Konan.

Yo no te quiero, te amo-dijo y le dio otro beso, entonces Konan en un movimiento dejo a Akaryu debajo de ella.

Ahora lo interesante-dijo ella y comenzó a forcejear los pantalones de Akaryu.

e-espera, no, todavía no-dijo Akaryu pero ella hizo más fuerza y le arranco los pantalones, dejándolo solo en boxers, Konan tenía una cara de bestia lujuriosa, mientras movía sus dedos de manera escalofriante, Akaryu tenía una cara de miedo, entonces cuando todo parecía perdido.

PUIF-sonó un pergamino de invocación que cayó de los pantalones de Akaryu, los dos miraron el vapor y…

Soy Togueru Nimashita, el camino de asura, y me han enviado a servirle a Akaryu Uzumaki-dijo una chica de manera inexpresiva, era alta, tenia puesto un kimono rojo con bandas negras demasiado pequeño, ya que parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería por sus pechos C casi D, su cabello era naranjo y largo hasta más allá de la cintura, tenía los ojos del Rinnengan, y miraba hacia el frente hasta que vio a los chicos, se acercó de manera inexpresiva a los dos y tomo a Konan y la beso en los labios.

No eres a quien busco, dijo y la lanzo a un lado mientras ella estaba totalmente roja, Togueru se acercó a Akaryu y le dio un beso en los labios.

Hola amo-dijo con una voz más amorosa y con algo de alegría.

Continuara…

Dejen sus reviews pls, nos leemos luego, si tienen alguna duda sobre el fic no duden en preguntar :3


End file.
